


Dear Valentine....

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jace Writes A Letter To Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: A Letter That Jace Write To Valentine





	

**Dear**  Valentine;

 ** You** murdered me, you did and I’m sure you know this. You took every part of me and tainted it. The words you say only ever the words you used to make me bend to your will. You took the small boy I once was and you killed him. The moment you held my precious life in your hands I was gone. Your demented ways of showing your love, you cruel words making me believe that I couldn’t love unless it was _tainted_. 

**You**  dangle some _glimpse_  of happiness in front of me but when I started to feel like that is what I deserve, you rip it away with a simple movement of your wrist or lie right out of your vicious mouth. Dragging me through the mud as you walk in the rain, umbrella held high above your own head.

**I**  don’t believe a single word uttered out of your mouth anymore. How can I when all you’ve ever done since you crashed back into my life was _lie_. Lie and manipulate me into doing your dirty work. My hands are bloodied and you’re the reason for this, and I can no longer see my hands as clean. I’m no demon, and I’m no angel either.

**Ten**  years, you took ten years of my childhood and you kept it away from me as you moulded me into a weapon. Taught me lessons by killing the things I love, by hurting me in the most cruel ways you could think of. But over the years, I’ve learnt some things;

**I’ve**  learnt that you were wrong. I learnt what love is, what _family_  is meant to be. Learnt that I am worthy of being loved, and to love and how it give out to the right people. I’ve learnt that I am _not_  what you want me to be, but I’m me. I am _not_  your son, I am _not_  your achievement, I am _not_  your weapon and you no longer have a hold over me.

                                                                                           -  **Jace**


End file.
